


That Burning Feeling

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hanukkah, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jewish!Dex, M/M, Sabbath - Freeform, challah, he'll be fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Dex was tired when the alarm went off on his phone. He hated every time Hanukkah lined up with finals, but complaining didn’t seem to make a difference to the professors or the administration. It’s not like Hanukkah required a lot of partying or anything, but he was spending a lot more time cooking (especially latkes and sufganiyot because college hockey boys) which tended to push the studying later. And later. And later.But he’d finished his last final that morning. And better yet, Ransom should have just finished his as well, and Bitty was still in his, which meant the Haus kitchen had been available for baking.





	That Burning Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:
> 
> Ransom/Dex  
> Hurt/Comfort  
> "Why is there no challah?"

Dex was tired when the alarm went off on his phone. He hated every time Hanukkah lined up with finals, but complaining didn’t seem to make a difference to the professors or the administration. It’s not like Hanukkah required a lot of partying or anything, but he was spending a lot more time cooking (especially latkes and sufganiyot because college hockey boys) which tended to push the studying later. And later. And later. 

But he’d finished his last final that morning. And better yet, Ransom should have just finished his as well, and Bitty was still in his, which meant the Haus kitchen had been available for baking. 

So, when the alarm sounded, he yawned and stretched on his way to the oven and pulled out the tray before setting it on the stove top. He looked the loaves over, trying to determine if they were done, before picking one up and thumping the bottom of it. Nice hollow sound. Perfectly made challah. He moved to set the bread on the cooling rack and another yawn snuck up on him. 

It was one of those, force your eyes close, jaw cracking, body twisting without your input, kind of yawns. He reaches out a hand to stabilize himself on the counter. 

Right on the hot baking tray. 

He yanked his hand back as quick as possible, but it was an angry red. 

“Shit. Fuck. Hell. Damn.” He flung his hand under the tap and turned the cold water on full blast, staring at it and willing it not to blister. He could deal with a first degree burn. It would hurt, but it would heal. It would be fine. Even small blisters, if only parts were second degree burns. He’d had that from sunburns before. It would be fine. 

By the time Ransom entered the Haus, Dex’s hand was starting to blister up significantly. “Hey Dexypoo. Did you make challah for tomorrow! That’s amazing.” Ransom slid his hands around Dex’s waist and kissed the back of his neck. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

Dex let out a deep sigh and turned off the water before turning around. He held his hand cradled in front of his chest protectively. “I, uh, yawned and accidentally burned my hand. It’ll be fine. I just need to put some antibiotic ointment on it and bandage it with some gauze.” Dex hoped that his tone was light and nonchalant. 

Ransom’s eyes widened dramatically and he started breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth in a measured fashion. “Ok. Well, we’re going to the medical center.”

“It’s not a big deal really. It’ll be fine.” Dex protested, but he let Ransom drape his coat around his shoulders and escort him out of the Haus anyway. 

“Maybe not. But your fees pay for the medical center, so you should use it.”

Dex didn’t argue any further. Not because he was convinced, but because Ransom’s eyes hadn’t gotten any smaller and he was still measuring his breathing. There wasn’t much he wouldn’t do to help stop his boyfriend from worrying. 

When they were at the center and signed in, waiting to be called back for the exam, Dex knocked his knee into Ransom’s. “Hey. Text Holster and tell him that we might not be back in time for the candle lighting, so to start without us. I don’t know how long this will take.” 

Ransom nodded and pulled out his phone to send the text. 

“Do you have any of those paint mixing videos? I want to get my mind off my hand.” Dex leaned his head on Ransom’s shoulder as he pulled up some videos and let them play. 

Ransom’s arm around his shoulder slowly loosened as they watched video after video. 

 

Dex’s premonition about the length of wait was correct, so it was well after dark before they returned to the Haus. All he wanted to do was take the painkillers he was prescribed and crawl into Ransom’s bed to sleep for twelve hours before waking up for Sabbath and eating the challah that he’d made. This would all be worth it when they could eat his homemade challah for the first time.

Ransom helped him remove his coat when they got back to the Haus and Dex stopped in the doorway to the kitchen, waving his loosely wrapped hand at the rest of the team. “Don’t worry. It’ll be healed before our next game.” 

Dex’s brow furrowed as his eyes skimmed across the counter. “Bitty, did you put up the challah I made for tomorrow?”

He moved over to the fridge, but it wasn’t in there either. “Why is there no challah?”

The room was rent with the sounds of chairs scraping back and bodies pushing out the door and then seconds later, it was silent. Dex turned around to find the previously full room empty, except for a stunned Ransom, and bread crumbs on the table. 

Dex let his head drop and curled in on himself as he took large heaving breaths to try to keep from sobbing. 

“Hey hey hey. No. Babe. It’s ok. Don’t cry. I’ll get some from the bakery tomorrow and when your hand is better, we’ll eat yours, ok?” Ransom’s strong arms enveloped him again and Dex allowed himself to cry with his face pressed into his boyfriend’s neck. 

“I hate them.”

“I know. I know. But at least you know it tastes good. Right?”

Dex pulled back so that he could look at Ransom, through tear thickened eyelashes. “I’ve seen them eat sriracha on cool ranch doritos. Flavor is not a factor in regards to what this team will eat.”

Ransom gave him a half smile and then pulled him close again. “Ok. Well, let’s go look at the menorah to make sure Holster did that right and then go to bed. We can worry about fining the team tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> The only student medical center I've been to would have sent me to a hospital for this sort of thing, I'm sure. But I decided that Samwell is a private school and they have halfway decent medical staff. 
> 
> The sunburn comment is related to second degree sunburns that I've had. But seriously, if you have blisters from a burn, go to the doctor.


End file.
